


Crushing all your hopes and dreams; Rebuilt with a dream of my own || DNB

by Raiiyd



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamnoblade - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Referenced SBI, So kinda angst, WOOOO EMOTIONAL MANIPULATIONNN, WOOOO GREEN BLOB AND ORPHAN-MURDERING PIG, Whump, best ship ever, dream doesnt even actually like techno, he just wants to entertain himself, just a practice, quickfic, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiiyd/pseuds/Raiiyd
Summary: Huffing, Techno stood up straighter, grumpily staring at Dream, “It isn't funny.”Dream didn't say anything, leaning over and bending at the waist so that he could be the same height as Techno.“And why not?”“Why would it be.”“Anything can bring a smile to your face if you let it.”“If you smile at everything you’ll never know what it means to be human. To feel pain”Dream pulled a fingerless gloved hand up to Techno’s chin, who growled and flinched on the contact as his jaw was gently pushed up.“You seem like somebody who just doesn't know how to smile, Techno. Especially for one who isn't all that human in the first place”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnoblade, subtle relationship!!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	Crushing all your hopes and dreams; Rebuilt with a dream of my own || DNB

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOO TECHNOAND DREAMTEBKAJUHTECHNOAND FRJNIEC  
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> Yeah that's all.
> 
> DreamNoBlade content.
> 
> Comfort ship.
> 
> Need angsty unlined toxic relationships to cope so here we are.

_Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｏｎｅ － （ ？）－ 'Ｍａｒｉｏｎｅｔｔｅｓ'_

* * *

_"I was never on your side_

_You've got it all wrong, baby_

_Pulling the strings on your frail body_

_You think I'm here to make friends?_

_Collecting names as trophies"_

_Kanaya, Marionettes_

* * *

Idyllic. That was Techno’s new favorite word. Idyllic. Peaceful, beautiful, serenity within the hooded trees of the forest his village rested within. The very same one in which he sat on the ground outside of, on the border of the towering oak trees, their luscious green leaves gently swaying in the calm winds, the fabrics of his white button up swaying with it. 

Nature, for Techno, was infallible. It told no lies, it didn't hide or shy away unless one forced it to do so. It surrounded all, and was everything. Idyllic and ethereal. That was his favorite thing about it. He was part of it, and that made him beautiful, just as it made all it came into contact with beautiful as well. 

It wasn't often that he got the time to fully appreciate the world around him. The trees, the sky, the clouds, the water. This was the time to experience it, while he could. Or more accurately: before his hiding place was found, and he had to go home.

Techno sat on the ground, wringing his hands between the soft blades of grass under him. The forest was placed in the most perfect way, he had to say, high up off the ground. The jagged edges of the cliff jutting out dangerously, stuck out as if it was just waiting for somebody to dare to pace its threatening edges, teter on the rocks with a 75% risk rate and a promise of death. 

Techno wasn't a risk taking fool, though, and knew well enough not to go to the unsteady cliff border only feet away from where he sat. He left it alone, opting to look out below at the hills and meadows and landmarks of the world from farther away. 

Behind him, by a considerable amount but close enough to spot easily, lay the scattered end of the oak forest. 

A 45 minute walk through the trees would lead you to a small house, inhabited with odd individuals always busy with things that needed to get done before sunset. That's where Techno should have been, in the cabin with his family. 

Not outside the boundaries of the forest, childishly gazing out at the below terrain that he so well knew he wouldn't be allowed to see up close until he was at least 20, which wouldn't be for another few years or so. 

Phil told him he couldn't run off to explore unknown lands just because he felt like it, making Techno promise to stick around for a while longer. Techno had only promised for the poor mans sake. But just for a few more years.

What he was meant to be doing was gathering mushrooms, hence the handmade basket lying on it's side empty next to him, but figured this would be a lot more interesting. Although Phil and Wilbur should be getting more worried by the second, and Techno wouldn't get back for another hour or so at this rate.

This was Techno's second time at the Border, as Phil called it, and it wasn't exactly somewhere he should be. Not that it was specifically told as a bad place, that didn't make it a good one. It just made it unknown, which was all the more vicious. 

Wilbur would be preparing dinner by now for him and Phil and Tommy, they probably would be waiting for him to come back with those mushrooms so they could finish up. Techno knew they were, and he knew that he would be in trouble when he finally arrived home, but he just couldn't find it in him to regret it or dread the upcoming consequences of his actions. 

It was just too beautiful, being so high up it was almost like flying. In his eyes, this was worth it.

The cold breeze in the clear air was a contrast from what he was used to, what he had grown up in for years of his life. It didn’t have constant danger, it didn’t have smoked oxygen and burning hot humid environments. This world couldn't be more different, yet Techno still got homesick sometimes.

He missed the adrenaline from constant fighting and running and scavenging, as horrible as that sounded. But it was hard to stay in a Piglin pack when you looked just a bit too human for them to really take you in. Really, he looked way too human for their taste and they never hesitated to pick at him for it in their own ways.

Pulling at his pointed ears that faded a pale Piglin pink at the tip, tugging at his long hair that constantly got in his way, tripping him over, shoving him to the back when they had food. Overall; Piglins suck.

But that warmth had felt like a hug. Constant comfort. Here it got freezing cold, it snowed, it rained. The complete opposite.

_**Snap** _

Techno felt himself move before he could give it a single thought, eyes glaring into the darkening forest the second the sound of a twig snapping. Surely it was too heavy to be an animal, or maybe he simply was overthinking it.

Techno seemed to do that as of late, overthinking every little thing and analysing it. Like it had to be figured out exactly to his liking. Phil seemed to bring up the time when Techno was about 12 and couldn't finish a puzzle he had been doing all day a lot.

Techno couldn't find the last few pieces, and went on a rampage around the house, looking through everything he possibly could to find those three puzzle pieces. In the end, the pieces couldn't be found, which put Techno in a terrible mood. Growling around and refusing to give anything more then one word responses to his family members.

Turns out they were in Techno’s shirt pocket the whole time, and had only been found later on when Phil went to wash clothes. Techno really hated that story. It made him feel stupid and emotional.

He felt emotional now too, heart beating a bit faster as he silently watched the treeline, feeling that odd feeling of don't you dare blink. He did, but only because he had to. 10 seconds. 15. That was when he decided that perhaps he really was overreacting.

Techno turned his head back towards the cliff and lands below it, sighing heavily. He couldn't tell if he was disappointed or satisfied with the fact that nothing was there. Maybe both. Out of habit, Techno used his teeth to tug a hair tie off his wrist, using his hands to pulls his pink locks back out of the way. He stuffed the silky hairs back. A messy bun hung on his head loosely.

Really, all it did was keep a majority of the hair from his face, which still didn't do much considering thin strands still hung down and were tucked behind his ear. Highly, highly frustrating, but Techno refused to cut it. Even trim it.

“You know, a hello would have been nice.” Techno heard teasingly behind him.

A voice he didn't recognize. Somebody who had obviously been watching him. Somebody who had stayed hidden, somebody who was now approaching.

Just because something wasn't bad, didn't make it good. It made it unknown. Not knowing is dangerous. 

_Danger_

**_Danger_ **

_Look_

_Go_

_Who_

**_Who?_ **

Techno turned, maroon eyes glaring at the stranger. The sandy blonde hair, tall lanky figure, forest green poncho type sweater that came down to the figures thighs. He saw an axe peaking from behind the Stranger’s back. Black ankle boots. Fingerless gloves. Mask?

Techno observed, taking in what he could, noticing what he could.

“Nice isn't my strong suit.” He responded stiffly, slowly coming to a stand and turning completely to face the unknown. His own sword hung at his hip, just almost hidden by the red cape that clicked around his neck, golden threads attaching one side to the other.

Yes, he was aware that his attire made him look narcissistic and full of himself, but that wasn't it at all. Wilbur had helped him put it together, and looking good was important for both brothers.

Strands of sleek pink bangs dipped down just over the top of his eyes, the rest tied back in the bun. The small tusks that poked out of the corners of his mouth seemed less then threatening due to their size, but they made a difference all the same.

For a moment, Techno was aware how visible his pointed ears were. His Piglin ears that had bits that look like they had been ironically bitten at, the gold ring pierced close to the tip. Most humans either ran away or screamed or insulted him.

As it turned out; most humans and hybrids alike never see the nether portals, much less the nether itself. They know of those inhabiting it only through tales, stories, and illustrations that held bias.

Making living on Earth as a Piglin-Hybrid a difficulty in itself.

The green man took a few confident steps forward, his arms crossed over his chest as he cocked his head ever so curiously, staying silent for a few moments more as if he were considering something. 

“I’ve never seen a Piglin-Hybrid before,” the tone came out as if that was normal, “not as nasty as most Piglins are!”

Techno couldn't help but feel offended, maybe it was all those years he spent with the Piglins despite how awful they treated him, or maybe it was simply instinct, but the pink haired male felt himself glaring more fiercely as he let out a sound of mild disgust.

“Watch your words.” he took a step back, hand drifting to the hilt of his sword.

It didn't need to be said. Techno was expecting an answer or expecting a fight.

The stranger could choose between the two.

Instead of the automatic response of stepping away from the pink haired man prepared to draw his sword, the stranger advanced once more, stopping in front of Techno with a strangely white mask with a mocking design on the face that simply bore into Techno’s soul.

It was, quite frankly, intimidating.

“What’s your name, pinklet?”

And that left Techno speechless, eyes widening slightly as he looked up at two empty black dots. Pinklet? Was that supposed to compare him to a piglet? It wasn't even a good nickname, much less an insult or a way to address somebody. Pinklet.

“You first.”

No response came from behind that mask.

“Dream.”

Techno swore he could hear the mans ego just from that simple word.

“...I’m Techno.” Technoblade seemed a bit foolish, which he thought about daily, and he partially blamed Phil for allowing him to choose his own name at such a young age. But he felt like at this point in his lifetime he had no choice but to stick with it.

Dream stepped back, moving his hands behind him and balancing on the balls of his feet. “Dream and Techno, huh? Interesting.” Techno felt the disgusted expression on his face worsen. “So; where did you come from, Techno. Do you live in the Nether? How did you get here?”

The way Dream didn't introduce this questions with any sign of genuine interest unnerved Techno, how he asked and knew such things so nonchalantly. Techno didn't like or trust it. It was like he was being picked at for the purpose of gathering information, not out of curiosity.

Techno watched with caution, lips pressed into a firm line as his tusks poked out. “I live here. I have for years.” He returned with a low voice etched with annoyance, not further elaborating. 

Techno sure as hell remembered the Nether, he lived their until he was 13 and Phil had found him. He knew he was at least almost 18 at this point, he had to be, and all his memories he held dear to him were set in that cabin in the woods.

That was his home. The Nether was his birthplace.

They were not one in the same.

“For years? Then why haven't I ever seen you. I know everybody in this area.”

Techno didn't know what to say to that. He didn't meet very many people unless he had to, and even then he found himself out of place. Uncomfortable. Like he didn't belong. Humans made him feel inferior, like just because he himself was mixed with another mob he was less then.

Ironically, he knew he was strong. Stronger then most. But that didn't mean he wasn't human, wasn't a person, didn't have feelings and dreams and pain. Humans didn't seem to understand that aspect about him.

Phil did. Techno loved Phil for understanding him.

“I guess I'm good at staying unnoticed, like I want to be.”

_ Go away _

_ Leave _

_ Ugly  _

_ Mask _

**_Leave_ **

_ Blood _

**_Attack_ **

Dream laughed slightly, a friendly laugh that made Techno’s heart skip two beats and have him lose his aggressive confidence, the agitated look on his face fading to disbelief. Nobody other then his family had ever seen him and just….laughed.

Why was he being laughed at anyways? He hadn’t made a joke. Hadn’t said anything funny. Hadn’t embarrassed himself. If anything, he was intimidating and scary. And this male who was only one and a half inches taller then him was mocking him.

Mocking him.

Huffing, Techno stood up straighter, grumpily staring at Dream, “It isn't funny.”

Dream didn't say anything, leaning over and bending at the waist so that he could be the same height as Techno.

“And why not?”

“Why would it be.”

“Anything can bring a smile to your face if you let it.”

“If you smile at everything you’ll never know what it means to be human. To feel pain”

Dream pulled a fingerless gloved hand up to Techno’s chin, who growled and flinched on the contact as his jaw was gently pushed up.

“You seem like somebody who just doesn't know how to smile, Techno. Especially for one who isn't all that human in the first place”

Techno couldn't do much but watch, the unexpected words forming on Dream’s tongue had the petty appearance of false sweetness, laced with a venom that sunk its fangs into his bloodstream and sapped his energy from his body. A friendly tone that seemed so so real.

Dream dropped Techno’s chin, turning around and beginning to walk back into the woods. The pink haired hybrid stood in his shocked mindset for a moment longer before he felt himself taking his own steps towards the man with the white mask.

“Wait,” Techno grabbed the green cloth of Dream’s sleeve, tugging on it, “Come back?”

The unknown was dangerous. Techno loved dangerous.

Being fascinated seemed just as dangerous as he was told the unknown was.

“Come back-?” Dream looked down with a teasing voice, as if contemplating his response. “I suppose I can do that, piglin. But you have to find your own way to and from here, take tonight as your first learning experience!” Techno blinked in obvious confusion, so Dream elaborated.

“How good are you at navigating unknown areas in the dark.”

They both knew the answer to that, the sun had already set.

The last thing Techno saw of Dream was the green clothed man giving him a backhanded wave as he walked into the abyss of trees and leaved darkness through the coming months.

Although three days later after first meeting Dream, Techno found a gold crown adorned with jewels left on his bed, a small ripped piece of paper had a smile drawn onto it.

Techno was smart, but it didn't take a genius to guess where the crown had come from.

And...well...Techno may or may not have adored that crown with every fiber of his being, holding onto it for every second of every day he spent alive.

Not realizing that the next time we would be meeting his friend, it would be sword against axe.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READINGGGGGG  
> I have another Dream fic coming soon its a whole ass angst fest.  
> I ALSO want to do a Quackity/Jschlatt trauma/toxic relationship.  
> -Rai!!


End file.
